CALLING ALL OF YOUR CATS!
by Wildsong of WindClan
Summary: Yes, this is a create a cat! Read inside for more details...
1. Start

**CALLING ALL YOUR CATS!**

**I have a new story in mind, and I am in desperate need for your cats! **

**BEFORE YOU ASK TO BE A MAIN, READ: There will be four mains, one from each Clan(main Clan is RiverClan). All the mains must be kits or new warrior apprentices(except for the RiverClan main, which will be a medicine cat apprentice). ****The RiverClan main is already taken. ****My choice of mains will be based on mostly personality and how unique the character is. If you enter a main, please also submit at least one other cat that is not a main. When filling out the form, be as descriptive as possible, especially about mains.**

**NOTE TO THOSE WHO SUBMIT RIVERCLAN QUEENS: I will need to put one of the RiverClan queens as the mother of the RiverClan main. When you submit the review, please tell me if it is ok if I squeeze the RiverClan main in your litter somewhere, and I will choose which one. Thanks!**

**Be creative and realistic!**

Format:

Name(if it is a leader, kit, or apprentice, include warrior name):

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

History(if important):

Age:

Family:

Other:

RIVERCLAN

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **RESERVED**

Warriors:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Echokit- pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip with bright blue eyes

Elders:1-3

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors:

1**. OPEN**

2**. OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Nightpaw- small jet black she-cat with a bluish tinge and dark blue eyes

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Elders: 1-3

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): **OPEN**

Warriors:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Elders: 1-3

WINDCLAN

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): **OPEN**

Warriors:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Elders: 1-3

**BRING IN YOUR CATS!**


	2. Update 1

**Update #1!**

**Thanks for the reviews! And to all those who submitted mains, I will choose the mains at the end. For now, I'll put a $ by the names of the cats who asked to be mains. I love all the cats I got so far!**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: I'm sorry, I need young apprentices or kits for mains. But if I like Shiverleaf above all main submissions for WindClan, I'll make an exception. As for feedback, I adore your cats :D and I can tell you worked hard on Shiverleaf. **

**Sk8r Gal- can you tell me the eye color of Blackshadow and Dirtpelt? SOUTHERNERS RULEZ- can you tell me the eye color of Creamstar? yukicole02- can you tell me the eye color of Goldenpaw? **

**DramaticMuch- can I have the descriptions of Willowtail and Stormfall(if they are still alive)?**

RIVERCLAN

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: Ripplewing- small dappled silver she-cat darker tabby stripes, white paws, chest, and muzzle, and a black tail-tip and moss green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **RESERVED**

Warriors:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Mintpaw- light gray and white she cat with green eyes

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. Rainblossom- beautiful pale blue-silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, long whiskers, and light blue eyes; mother of Echokit

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Echokit- pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip with bright blue eyes(main)

Elders:1-3

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Creamstar- battle-scarred creamy colored she-cat with light brown marks and light brown legs, tail-tip, and muzzle

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors:

1**. OPEN**

2**. OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Nightpaw- small jet black she-cat with a bluish tinge and dark blue eyes

2. Stormpaw- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Elders: 1-3

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): **OPEN**

Warriors:

1. Dirtpelt- mud-colored brown tom

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Hawkpaw- sleek black she cat with vibrant green eyes

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. Blackshadow- black she-cat

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

Wildkit- black she-kit with brown spots on the tips of her ears, a white tail-tip, and pale green eyes

Snakekit- brown tom with white stripes and bright green eyes

Elders: 1-3

WINDCLAN

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): **OPEN**

Warriors:

1. Shiverleaf- scarred, long-legged very pale silver she-cat with slightly dark gray tabby stripes and paws and a long tail and wide leafy green eyes

2. Grasstail- long-legged light dusty brown tom with grass green eyes

3. Palefrost- pretty pale silver she-cat with white splashes and brown eyes

4. Moonblossom- silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes

5. Duststorm- light brown tom with leafy green eyes

6. Flowersplotch- brown she-cat with light brown splotches and blue eyes

7. Cherryleaf- silver she-cat with red eyes

8. Rainfern- black tom with sky-blue eyes

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Silverpaw- slim, attractive silver she-cat with a feathery black tail-tip and one sky-blue eye and one red eye

2. Goldenpaw- golden tom with black orbs

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Elders: 1-3

**BRING IN YOUR CATS!**


	3. Update 2

**Update #1!**

**Keep those reviews coming!**

**Warriorz- I'm sorry, Snowkit can't be the main because the RiverClan main is already taken. The same goes for Moonblaze 13- Sorry, none of your kits can be main either, Echokit is the RiverClan main.**

**Also Moonblaze 13- Would you be willing to possibly change Nightpaw's name? There is already a Nightpaw in ThunderClan.**

**Brightcloud of the Clans- I'm sorry, by the time I saw your review I already had Featherstorm marked down as RiverClan deputy, so I made Stoneheart a warrior instead.**

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Silverstar- silver she-cat with white stripes and white tail, a black/brown muzzle, one black paw, one white paw, two gray paws, and blue eyes that fade to light hazel

Deputy: Featherstorm- small, ash-gray(almost black) she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle and dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Ripplewing- small dappled silver she-cat darker tabby stripes, white paws, chest, and muzzle, and a black tail-tip and moss green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **RESERVED**

Warriors:

1. Stoneheart- muscular blue-gray tom with green eyes

2. Leaftail- large, muscular light brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

3. Willowtail- light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and tail-tip

4. Stormfall- jet black tom with a battle scar across his muzzle and stormy gray-blue eyes

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Mintpaw- light gray and white she cat with green eyes

2. Sagepaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

3. Streampaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. Rainblossom- beautiful pale blue-silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, long whiskers, and light blue eyes; mother of Echokit

2. Moonshine- pure white she-cat with a plumy tail, one deaf ear, one blue eye and one green eye; mother Silverkit and Brookkit

3. Cloudbelly- short-furred white she-cat with a light gray underbelly and bright blue eyes; mother of Toadkit, Rosekit, and Ivykit

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Echokit- pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip with bright blue eyes(main)

Snowkit- white she-cat with black paws, gray tail, and blue eyes

Silverkit- fluffy silvery-gray she-kit with green eyes

Brookkit- small blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes

Toadkit- dark brown tom with green eyes

Rosekit- small red she-cat with amber eyes

Ivykit- white she-kit with light gray ear tips and paws

Elders:1-3

Lionclaw- golden tom with green eyes

Echosong- battle-scarred white she-cat with a permanent limp and blue eyes

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Creamstar- battle-scarred creamy colored she-cat with light brown marks and light brown legs, tail-tip, and muzzle

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors:

1**. **Thornheart- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

2**. **Lionclaw- thick-furred golden tom with amber eyes

3. Thistlethorn- spiky-furred pure black tom with green eyes

4. Briarblossom- dappled light golden she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Nightpaw- small jet black she-cat with a bluish tinge and dark blue eyes

2. Stormpaw- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes($)

3. Sparkpaw- pale ginger tabby tom with a black tail-tip and pale blue eyes($)

4. Nightpaw- tom with long, silky black fur and charming green eyes($)

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Elders: 1-3

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): **OPEN**

Warriors:

1. Dirtpelt- mud-colored brown tom

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Hawkpaw- sleek black she cat with vibrant green eyes($)

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. Blackshadow- black she-cat

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

Wildkit- black she-kit with brown spots on the tips of her ears, a white tail-tip, and pale green eyes($)

Snakekit- brown tom with white stripes and bright green eyes

Elders: 1-3

WINDCLAN

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): **OPEN**

Warriors:

1. Shiverleaf- scarred, long-legged very pale silver she-cat with slightly dark gray tabby stripes and paws and a long tail and wide leafy green eyes($)

2. Grasstail- long-legged light dusty brown tom with grass green eyes

3. Palefrost- pretty pale silver she-cat with white splashes and brown eyes

4. Moonblossom- silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes

5. Duststorm- light brown tom with leafy green eyes

6. Flowersplotch- brown she-cat with light brown splotches and blue eyes

7. Cherryleaf- silver she-cat with red eyes

8. Rainfern- black tom with sky-blue eyes

9. Greenwhisker- light brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and ice blue eyes

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Silverpaw- slim, attractive silver she-cat with a feathery black tail-tip and one sky-blue eye and one red eye($)

2. Goldenpaw- golden tom with black orbs

3. Mudpaw- dark brown tabby tom with dark markings on his flanks and head and yellow eyes($)

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Elders: 1-3

**BRING IN YOUR CATS!**


	4. Update 3

**YAY UPDATE 3!**

**NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT SUBMIT ANYMORE CATS TO WINDCLAN, UNLESS YOU ARE SUBMITTING QUEENS, KITS, OR ELDERS. **

**TalonfootandRipplestream4ever- I'm sorry for all the confusion. I didn't mean to offend you, I will be using your cats. But I can't move Snowblossom, Dapplekit and Rippleclaw in WindClan because there is no room for Rippleclaw. I've moved them to ShadowClan instead, so tell me if you are ok with that and if you're not, tell me where to move them.**

**I've got enough kits and queens in RiverClan, so try to submit some to other Clans.**

**Brightcloud of the Clans- Would you be willing to possibly change Silverkit's name? There's already a cat going to be named Silverfeather, so perhaps can you choose a different second part of the name?**

**Remember, potential mains have a ($) beside their name.**

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Silverstar- silver she-cat with white stripes and white tail, a black/brown muzzle, one black paw, one white paw, two gray paws, and blue eyes that fade to light hazel

Deputy: Featherstorm- small, ash-gray(almost black) she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle and dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Ripplewing- small dappled silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, white paws, chest, and muzzle, and a black tail-tip and moss green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **RESERVED**

Warriors:

1. Stoneheart- muscular blue-gray tom with green eyes

2. Leaftail- large, muscular light brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

3. Willowtail- light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and tail-tip

4. Stormfall- jet black tom with a battle scar across his muzzle and stormy gray-blue eyes

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Mintpaw- light gray and white she cat with green eyes

2. Sagepaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

3. Streampaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens(FULL):

1. Rainblossom- beautiful pale blue-silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, long whiskers, and light blue eyes; mother of Echokit

2. Moonshine- pure white she-cat with a plumy tail, one deaf ear, one blue eye and one green eye; mother Silverkit and Brookkit

3. Cloudbelly- short-furred white she-cat with a light gray underbelly and bright blue eyes; mother of Toadkit, Rosekit, and Ivykit

Kits(FULL):

Echokit- pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip with bright blue eyes(main)

Snowkit- white she-cat with black paws, gray tail, and blue eyes

Silverkit- fluffy silvery-gray she-kit with green eyes

Brookkit- small blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes

Toadkit- dark brown tom with green eyes

Rosekit- small red she-cat with amber eyes

Ivykit- white she-kit with light gray ear tips and paws

Elders:

Lionclaw- golden tom with green eyes

Echosong- battle-scarred white she-cat with a permanent limp and blue eyes

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Creamstar- battle-scarred creamy colored she-cat with light brown marks and light brown legs, tail-tip, and muzzle

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors:

1**. **Thornheart- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

2**. **Lionclaw- thick-furred golden tom with amber eyes

3. Thistlethorn- spiky-furred pure black tom with green eyes

4. Briarblossom- dappled light golden she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

5. Redcloud- silky-furred, creamy-red she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes that have flecks of topaz and burgundy

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Nightpaw- small jet black she-cat with a bluish tinge and dark blue eyes

2. Stormpaw- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes($)

3. Sparkpaw- pale ginger tabby tom with a black tail-tip and pale blue eyes($)

4. Nightpaw- tom with long, silky black fur and charming green eyes($)

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Elders: 1-3

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Wolfstar- gray she-cat with a dark gray underbelly and golden eyes

Deputy: Rippleclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): Lynxpaw- cream she-cat with gray spots, tufts of fur on her ears, and deep brown eyes

Warriors:

1. Dirtpelt- mud-colored brown tom

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Hawkpaw- sleek black she cat with vibrant green eyes($)

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. Blackshadow- black she-cat; mother of Wildkit and Snakekit

2. Snowblossom- white she-cat with golden eyes; mother of Dapplekit

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

Wildkit- black she-kit with brown spots on the tips of her ears, a white tail-tip, and pale green eyes($)

Snakekit- brown tom with white stripes and bright green eyes

Dapplekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Elders: 1-3

WINDCLAN

Leader: Darkstar- very dark gray, almost black tom with white paws and light green eyes

Deputy: Ravenflight- sleek black and white tom with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): **OPEN**

Warriors:

1. Shiverleaf- scarred, long-legged very pale silver she-cat with slightly dark gray tabby stripes and paws and a long tail and wide leafy green eyes($)

2. Grasstail- long-legged light dusty brown tom with grass green eyes

3. Palefrost- pretty pale silver she-cat with white splashes and brown eyes

4. Moonblossom- silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes

5. Duststorm- light brown tom with leafy green eyes

6. Flowersplotch- brown she-cat with light brown splotches and blue eyes

7. Cherryleaf- silver she-cat with red eyes

8. Rainfern- black tom with sky-blue eyes

9. Greenwhisker- light brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and ice blue eyes

10. Frozenwhisker- very pale gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

11. Lightspring- pretty golden she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentices:

1. Silverpaw- slim, attractive silver she-cat with a feathery black tail-tip and one sky-blue eye and one red eye($)

2. Goldenpaw- golden tom with black orbs

3. Mudpaw- dark brown tabby tom with dark markings on his flanks and head and yellow eyes($)

4. Runningpaw- long-legged pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes($)

5. Flintpaw- pale gray and black tom with dark green eyes

Queens:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Elders: 1-3

Cats outside the Clans:

Crow- dark gray-black tom with blue eyes

**BRING IN YOUR CATS!**


	5. Update 4

**Update 4!**

**I'm getting lonely over here… and I have no life… so send me some kitties!**

**There's not many more cats in this update.**

**Submit some ShadowClan warriors! I'm seriously lacking in those. **

**SOUTHERNERS RULEZ- You didn't put what Clan you wanted Littlefeather and Shadepaw in, so I put them in ShadowClan.**

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Silverstar- silver she-cat with white stripes and white tail, a black/brown muzzle, one black paw, one white paw, two gray paws, and blue eyes that fade to light hazel

Deputy: Featherstorm- small, ash-gray(almost black) she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle and dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Ripplewing- small dappled silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, white paws, chest, and muzzle, and a black tail-tip and moss green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **RESERVED**

Warriors:

1. Stoneheart- muscular blue-gray tom with green eyes

2. Leaftail- large, muscular light brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

3. Willowtail- light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and tail-tip

4. Stormfall- jet black tom with a battle scar across his muzzle and stormy gray-blue eyes

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Mintpaw- light gray and white she cat with green eyes

2. Sagepaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

3. Streampaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens(FULL):

1. Rainblossom- beautiful pale blue-silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, long whiskers, and light blue eyes; mother of Echokit

2. Moonshine- pure white she-cat with a plumy tail, one deaf ear, one blue eye and one green eye; mother Silverkit and Brookkit

3. Cloudbelly- short-furred white she-cat with a light gray underbelly and bright blue eyes; mother of Toadkit, Rosekit, and Ivykit

Kits(FULL):

Echokit- pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip with bright blue eyes(main)

Snowkit- white she-cat with black paws, gray tail, and blue eyes

Silverkit- fluffy silvery-gray she-kit with green eyes

Brookkit- small blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes

Toadkit- dark brown tom with green eyes

Rosekit- small red she-cat with amber eyes

Ivykit- white she-kit with light gray ear tips and paws

Elders:

Lionclaw- golden tom with green eyes

Echosong- battle-scarred white she-cat with a permanent limp and blue eyes

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Creamstar- battle-scarred creamy colored she-cat with light brown marks and light brown legs, tail-tip, and muzzle

Deputy: Pantherblaze- large, sleek-furred, broad-shouldered black tom with bright amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors:

1**. **Thornheart- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

2**. **Lionclaw- thick-furred golden tom with amber eyes

3. Thistlethorn- spiky-furred pure black tom with green eyes

4. Briarblossom- dappled light golden she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

5. Redcloud- silky-furred, creamy-red she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes that have flecks of topaz and burgundy

6. Windstrike- light gray tom with darker gray cheeks and yellow eyes

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Nightpaw- small jet black she-cat with a bluish tinge and dark blue eyes

2. Stormpaw- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes($)

3. Sparkpaw- pale ginger tabby tom with a black tail-tip and pale blue eyes($)

4. Darkpaw- tom with long, silky black fur and charming green eyes($)

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. Amberbloom- small golden she-cat with a petite frame and one green eye and one amber eye; mother of Ebonykit

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Ebonykit- long-furred fluffy black she-kit with a feathery tail, long whiskers, and green eyes($)

Elders: 1-3

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Wolfstar- gray she-cat with a dark gray underbelly and golden eyes

Deputy: Rippleclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): Lynxpaw

Warriors:

1. Dirtpelt- mud-colored brown tom

2. Littlefeather- small brown and white tom with amber eyes

3. **OPEN**

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Lynxpaw- cream she-cat with gray spots, tufts of fur on her ears, and deep brown eyes

2. Hawkpaw- sleek black she cat with vibrant green eyes($)

3. Shadepaw- dark gray she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

4. Fernpaw- black she-cat with glowing emerald green eyes($)

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. Blackshadow- black she-cat; mother of Wildkit and Snakekit

2. Snowblossom- white she-cat with golden eyes; mother of Dapplekit

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

Wildkit- black she-kit with brown spots on the tips of her ears, a white tail-tip, and pale green eyes($)

Snakekit- brown tom with white stripes and bright green eyes

Dapplekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Elders: 1-3

WINDCLAN

Leader: Darkstar- very dark gray, almost black tom with white paws and light green eyes

Deputy: Ravenflight- sleek black and white tom with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): **OPEN**

Warriors:

1. Shiverleaf- scarred, long-legged very pale silver she-cat with slightly dark gray tabby stripes and paws and a long tail and wide leafy green eyes($)

2. Grasstail- long-legged light dusty brown tom with grass green eyes

3. Palefrost- pretty pale silver she-cat with white splashes and brown eyes

4. Moonblossom- silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes

5. Duststorm- light brown tom with leafy green eyes

6. Flowersplotch- brown she-cat with light brown splotches and blue eyes

7. Cherryleaf- silver she-cat with red eyes

8. Rainfern- black tom with sky-blue eyes

9. Greenwhisker- light brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and ice blue eyes

10. Frozenwhisker- very pale gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

11. Lightspring- pretty golden she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentices:

1. Silverpaw- slim, attractive silver she-cat with a feathery black tail-tip and one sky-blue eye and one red eye($)

2. Goldenpaw- golden tom with black orbs

3. Mudpaw- dark brown tabby tom with dark markings on his flanks and head and yellow eyes($)

4. Runningpaw- long-legged pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes($)

5. Flintpaw- pale gray and black tom with dark green eyes

Queens:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Elders: 1-3

Cats outside the Clans:

Crow- dark gray-black tom with blue eyes

**BRING IN YOUR CATS!**


	6. Update 5

**Alright people, this is a small update. It is also a plead for more cats as much as an update.**

**To all those who have sent in cats: Thank you so so much XD**

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Silverstar- silver she-cat with white stripes and white tail, a black/brown muzzle, one black paw, one white paw, two gray paws, and blue eyes that fade to light hazel

Deputy: Featherstorm- small, ash-gray(almost black) she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle and dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Ripplewing- small dappled silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, white paws, chest, and muzzle, and a black tail-tip and moss green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **RESERVED**

Warriors:

1. Stoneheart- muscular blue-gray tom with green eyes

2. Leaftail- large, muscular light brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

3. Willowtail- light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and tail-tip

4. Stormfall- jet black tom with a battle scar across his muzzle and stormy gray-blue eyes

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Mintpaw- light gray and white she cat with green eyes

2. Sagepaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

3. Streampaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens(FULL):

1. Rainblossom- beautiful pale blue-silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, long whiskers, and light blue eyes; mother of Echokit

2. Moonshine- pure white she-cat with a plumy tail, one deaf ear, one blue eye and one green eye; mother Silverkit and Brookkit

3. Cloudbelly- short-furred white she-cat with a light gray underbelly and bright blue eyes; mother of Toadkit, Rosekit, and Ivykit

Kits(FULL):

Echokit- pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip with bright blue eyes(main)

Snowkit- white she-cat with black paws, gray tail, and blue eyes

Silverkit- fluffy silvery-gray she-kit with green eyes

Brookkit- small blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes

Toadkit- dark brown tom with green eyes

Rosekit- small red she-cat with amber eyes

Ivykit- white she-kit with light gray ear tips and paws

Elders:

Lionclaw- golden tom with green eyes

Echosong- battle-scarred white she-cat with a permanent limp and blue eyes

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Creamstar- battle-scarred creamy colored she-cat with light brown marks and light brown legs, tail-tip, and muzzle

Deputy: Pantherblaze- large, sleek-furred, broad-shouldered black tom with bright amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors:

1**. **Thornheart- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

2**. **Lionclaw- thick-furred golden tom with amber eyes

3. Thistlethorn- spiky-furred pure black tom with green eyes

4. Briarblossom- dappled light golden she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

5. Redcloud- silky-furred, creamy-red she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes that have flecks of topaz and burgundy

6. Windstrike- light gray tom with darker gray cheeks and yellow eyes

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Nightpaw- small jet black she-cat with a bluish tinge and dark blue eyes

2. Stormpaw- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes($)

3. Sparkpaw- pale ginger tabby tom with a black tail-tip and pale blue eyes($)

4. Darkpaw- tom with long, silky black fur and charming green eyes($)

5. Bumblepaw- yellowish tom with black tabby stripes on his legs, black paws, and crystal blue eyes

Queens:

1. Amberbloom- small golden she-cat with a petite frame and one green eye and one amber eye; mother of Ebonykit

2. Cloudwhistle- sleek white she-cat with faded ginger and black spots, faded gray rings on her tail, and silver-blue eyes; mother of Ferretkit, Gingerkit, and Sprigkit

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Ebonykit- long-furred fluffy black she-kit with a feathery tail, long whiskers, and green eyes($)

Ferretkit- small light brown tabby tom with one white hind paw and green eyes

Gingerkit- small white she-kit with ginger splotches and blue eyes

Sprigkit- big white tom with brown paws and green eyes

Elders: 1-3

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Wolfstar- gray she-cat with a dark gray underbelly and golden eyes

Deputy: Rippleclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Aspenwing- small dappled golden she-cat with black paws, a black-tipped tail, and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): Lynxpaw

Warriors:

1. Dirtpelt- mud-colored brown tom

2. Littlefeather- small brown and white tom with amber eyes

3. Duststreak- dark gray tom with lighter gray tabby stripes and amber eyes

4. Redfeather- long-furred dark red she-cat with amber eyes and a feathery tail

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Lynxpaw- cream she-cat with gray spots, tufts of fur on her ears, and deep brown eyes

2. Hawkpaw- sleek black she cat with vibrant green eyes($)

3. Shadepaw- dark gray she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

4. Fernpaw- black she-cat with glowing emerald green eyes($)

5. **OPEN**

Queens:

1. Blackshadow- black she-cat; mother of Wildkit and Snakekit

2. Snowblossom- white she-cat with golden eyes; mother of Dapplekit

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

Wildkit- black she-kit with brown spots on the tips of her ears, a white tail-tip, and pale green eyes($)

Snakekit- brown tom with white stripes and bright green eyes

Dapplekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Elders: 1-3

WINDCLAN

Leader: Darkstar- very dark gray, almost black tom with white paws and light green eyes

Deputy: Ravenflight- sleek black and white tom with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): **OPEN**

Warriors:

1. Shiverleaf- scarred, long-legged very pale silver she-cat with slightly dark gray tabby stripes and paws and a long tail and wide leafy green eyes($)

2. Grasstail- long-legged light dusty brown tom with grass green eyes

3. Palefrost- pretty pale silver she-cat with white splashes and brown eyes

4. Moonblossom- silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes

5. Duststorm- light brown tom with leafy green eyes

6. Flowersplotch- brown she-cat with light brown splotches and blue eyes

7. Cherryleaf- silver she-cat with red eyes

8. Rainfern- black tom with sky-blue eyes

9. Greenwhisker- light brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and ice blue eyes

10. Frozenwhisker- very pale gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

11. Lightspring- pretty golden she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentices:

1. Silverpaw- slim, attractive silver she-cat with a feathery black tail-tip and one sky-blue eye and one red eye($)

2. Goldenpaw- golden tom with black orbs

3. Mudpaw- dark brown tabby tom with dark markings on his flanks and head and yellow eyes($)

4. Runningpaw- long-legged pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes($)

5. Flintpaw- pale gray and black tom with dark green eyes

Queens:

1. **OPEN**

2. **OPEN**

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Elders: 1-3

Cats outside the Clans:

Crow- dark gray-black tom with blue eyes

**BRING IN YOUR CATS!**


	7. Update 6

**Update 6!**

**Moving along slowly...**

**The Evil Duchess- I already had a WindClan medicine cat written down, so I made Stumblefoot a medicine cat apprentice with his full name. Tell me if you're ok or not with that.**

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Silverstar- silver she-cat with white stripes and white tail, a black/brown muzzle, one black paw, one white paw, two gray paws, and blue eyes that fade to light hazel

Deputy: Featherstorm- small, ash-gray(almost black) she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle and dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Ripplewing- small dappled silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, white paws, chest, and muzzle, and a black tail-tip and moss green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **RESERVED**

Warriors:

1. Stoneheart- muscular blue-gray tom with green eyes

2. Leaftail- large, muscular light brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

3. Willowtail- light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and tail-tip

4. Stormfall- jet black tom with a battle scar across his muzzle and stormy gray-blue eyes

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Mintpaw- light gray and white she cat with green eyes

2. Sagepaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

3. Streampaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

4. **OPEN**

5. **OPEN**

Queens(FULL):

1. Rainblossom- beautiful pale blue-silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, long whiskers, and light blue eyes; mother of Echokit

2. Moonshine- pure white she-cat with a plumy tail, one deaf ear, one blue eye and one green eye; mother Silverkit and Brookkit

3. Cloudbelly- short-furred white she-cat with a light gray underbelly and bright blue eyes; mother of Toadkit, Rosekit, and Ivykit

Kits(FULL):

Echokit- pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip with bright blue eyes(main)

Snowkit- white she-cat with black paws, gray tail, and blue eyes

Silverkit- fluffy silvery-gray she-kit with green eyes

Brookkit- small blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes

Toadkit- dark brown tom with green eyes

Rosekit- small red she-cat with amber eyes

Ivykit- white she-kit with light gray ear tips and paws

Elders:

Lionclaw- golden tom with green eyes

Echosong- battle-scarred white she-cat with a permanent limp and blue eyes

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Creamstar- battle-scarred creamy colored she-cat with light brown marks and light brown legs, tail-tip, and muzzle

Deputy: Pantherblaze- large, sleek-furred, broad-shouldered black tom with bright amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze- fluffy light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors:

1**. **Thornheart- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

2**. **Lionclaw- thick-furred golden tom with amber eyes

3. Thistlethorn- spiky-furred pure black tom with green eyes

4. Briarblossom- dappled light golden she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

5. Redcloud- silky-furred, creamy-red she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes that have flecks of topaz and burgundy

6. Windstrike- light gray tom with darker gray cheeks and yellow eyes

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Nightpaw- small jet black she-cat with a bluish tinge and dark blue eyes

2. Stormpaw- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes($)

3. Sparkpaw- pale ginger tabby tom with a black tail-tip and pale blue eyes($)

4. Darkpaw- tom with long, silky black fur and charming green eyes($)

5. Bumblepaw- yellowish tom with black tabby stripes on his legs, black paws, and crystal blue eyes

Queens:

1. Amberbloom- small golden she-cat with a petite frame and one green eye and one amber eye; mother of Ebonykit

2. Cloudwhistle- sleek white she-cat with faded ginger and black spots, faded gray rings on her tail, and silver-blue eyes; mother of Ferretkit, Gingerkit, and Sprigkit

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Ebonykit- long-furred fluffy black she-kit with a feathery tail, long whiskers, and green eyes($)

Ferretkit- small light brown tabby tom with one white hind paw and green eyes

Gingerkit- small white she-kit with ginger splotches and blue eyes

Sprigkit- big white tom with brown paws and green eyes

Elders: 1-3

Stormbreeze- fluffy stormy-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Mousewhisker- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Wolfstar- gray she-cat with a dark gray underbelly and golden eyes

Deputy: Rippleclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Aspenwing- small dappled golden she-cat with black paws, a black-tipped tail, and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): Lynxpaw

Warriors:

1. Dirtpelt- mud-colored brown tom

2. Littlefeather- small brown and white tom with amber eyes

3. Duststreak- dark gray tom with lighter gray tabby stripes and amber eyes

4. Redfeather- long-furred dark red she-cat with amber eyes and a feathery tail

5. **OPEN**

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Lynxpaw- cream she-cat with gray spots, tufts of fur on her ears, and deep brown eyes

2. Hawkpaw- sleek black she cat with vibrant green eyes($)

3. Shadepaw- dark gray she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

4. Fernpaw- black she-cat with glowing emerald green eyes($)

5. Crookedpaw- three-legged orange and black tortoiseshell tom with pale green flecked amber eyes($)

Queens:

1. Blackshadow- black she-cat; mother of Wildkit and Snakekit

2. Snowblossom- white she-cat with golden eyes; mother of Dapplekit

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

Wildkit- black she-kit with brown spots on the tips of her ears, a white tail-tip, and pale green eyes($)

Snakekit- brown tom with white stripes and bright green eyes

Dapplekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Elders: 1-3

WINDCLAN

Leader: Darkstar- very dark gray, almost black tom with white paws and light green eyes

Deputy: Ravenflight- sleek black and white tom with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Brindlebreeze- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): Stumblefoot- small brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

1. Shiverleaf- scarred, long-legged very pale silver she-cat with slightly dark gray tabby stripes and paws and a long tail and wide leafy green eyes($)

2. Grasstail- long-legged light dusty brown tom with grass green eyes

3. Palefrost- pretty pale silver she-cat with white splashes and brown eyes

4. Moonblossom- silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes

5. Duststorm- light brown tom with leafy green eyes

6. Flowersplotch- brown she-cat with light brown splotches and blue eyes

7. Cherryleaf- silver she-cat with red eyes

8. Rainfern- black tom with sky-blue eyes

9. Greenwhisker- light brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and ice blue eyes

10. Frozenwhisker- very pale gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

11. Lightspring- pretty golden she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentices:

1. Silverpaw- slim, attractive silver she-cat with a feathery black tail-tip and one sky-blue eye and one red eye($)

2. Goldenpaw- golden tom with black orbs

3. Mudpaw- dark brown tabby tom with dark markings on his flanks and head and yellow eyes($)

4. Runningpaw- long-legged pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes($)

5. Flintpaw- pale gray and black tom with dark green eyes

Queens:

1. Dovefeather- creamy white she-cat with pale blue eyes; mother of Lionkit and Mosskit

2. Leopardpath- pale gray she-cat with black dapples and amber eyes; mother of Cedarkit, Talonkit, and Brightkit

3. Nightwillow- pure black she-cat with gray eyes

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Lionkit- golden-brown tom with fierce dark blue eyes

Mosskit- lovely blue-gray she-kit with forest green eyes

Elders: 1-3

Cats outside the Clans:

Crow- dark gray-black tom with blue eyes

**BRING IN YOUR CATS!**


	8. Update 7

**Wow, I was gone for a week(I left the tenth) and didn't get a single review! We can change that, though.**

**GlimmerIcewood- I'm sorry, Leopardpath's mate cannot be Grasstail because Grasstail already has a mate.**

**SOUTHERNERS RULEZ- I couldn't put Gingerfall in because you didn't give me his description. Send that to me, please.**

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Silverstar- silver she-cat with white stripes and white tail, a black/brown muzzle, one black paw, one white paw, two gray paws, and blue eyes that fade to light hazel

Deputy: Featherstorm- small, ash-gray(almost black) she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle and dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Ripplewing- small dappled silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, white paws, chest, and muzzle, and a black tail-tip and moss green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **RESERVED**

Warriors:

1. Stoneheart- muscular blue-gray tom with green eyes

2. Leaftail- large, muscular light brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

3. Willowtail- light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and tail-tip

4. Stormfall- jet black tom with a battle scar across his muzzle and stormy gray-blue eyes

5. Icewhisker- sleek, pure white she-cat with amber eyes

6. Driftstep- dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

7. Fireshine- long-furred russet she-cat with brown stripes and golden eyes

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Mintpaw- light gray and white she cat with green eyes

2. Sagepaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

3. Streampaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

4. Brackenpaw- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

5. Flightpaw- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens(FULL):

1. Rainblossom- beautiful pale blue-silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, long whiskers, and light blue eyes; mother of Echokit

2. Moonshine- pure white she-cat with a plumy tail, one deaf ear, one blue eye and one green eye; mother Silverkit and Brookkit

3. Cloudbelly- short-furred white she-cat with a light gray underbelly and bright blue eyes; mother of Toadkit, Rosekit, and Ivykit

Kits(FULL):

Echokit- pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip with bright blue eyes(main)

Snowkit- white she-cat with black paws, gray tail, and blue eyes

Silverkit- fluffy silvery-gray she-kit with green eyes

Brookkit- small blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes

Toadkit- dark brown tom with green eyes

Rosekit- small red she-cat with amber eyes

Ivykit- white she-kit with light gray ear tips and paws

Elders:

Lionclaw- golden tom with green eyes

Echosong- battle-scarred white she-cat with a permanent limp and blue eyes

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Creamstar- battle-scarred creamy colored she-cat with light brown marks and light brown legs, tail-tip, and muzzle

Deputy: Pantherblaze- large, sleek-furred, broad-shouldered black tom with bright amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze- fluffy light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors:

1**. **Thornheart- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

2**. **Lionclaw- thick-furred golden tom with amber eyes

3. Thistlethorn- spiky-furred pure black tom with green eyes

4. Briarblossom- dappled light golden she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

5. Redcloud- silky-furred, creamy-red she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes that have flecks of topaz and burgundy

6. Windstrike- light gray tom with darker gray cheeks and yellow eyes

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Nightpaw- small jet black she-cat with a bluish tinge and dark blue eyes

2. Stormpaw- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes($)

3. Sparkpaw- pale ginger tabby tom with a black tail-tip and pale blue eyes($)

4. Darkpaw- tom with long, silky black fur and charming green eyes($)

5. Bumblepaw- yellowish tom with black tabby stripes on his legs, black paws, and crystal blue eyes

Queens:

1. Amberbloom- small golden she-cat with a petite frame and one green eye and one amber eye; mother of Ebonykit

2. Cloudwhistle- sleek white she-cat with faded ginger and black spots, faded gray rings on her tail, and silver-blue eyes; mother of Ferretkit, Gingerkit, and Sprigkit

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Ebonykit- long-furred fluffy black she-kit with a feathery tail, long whiskers, and green eyes($)

Ferretkit- small light brown tabby tom with one white hind paw and green eyes

Gingerkit- small white she-kit with ginger splotches and blue eyes

Sprigkit- big white tom with brown paws and green eyes

Elders: 1-3

Stormbreeze- fluffy stormy-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Mousewhisker- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Wolfstar- gray she-cat with a dark gray underbelly and golden eyes

Deputy: Rippleclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Aspenwing- small dappled golden she-cat with black paws, a black-tipped tail, and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): Lynxpaw

Warriors:

1. Dirtpelt- mud-colored brown tom

2. Littlefeather- small brown and white tom with amber eyes

3. Duststreak- dark gray tom with lighter gray tabby stripes and amber eyes

4. Redfeather- long-furred dark red she-cat with amber eyes and a feathery tail

5. Crowflight- ashy black she-cat with dark green eyes

6. Blazetooth- broad-shouldered dark ginger tom with amber eyes

7. Emberstone- solid dark gray tom with green eyes

8. **OPEN**

9. **OPEN**

10. **OPEN**

11. **OPEN**

Apprentices:

1. Lynxpaw- cream she-cat with gray spots, tufts of fur on her ears, and deep brown eyes

2. Hawkpaw- sleek black she cat with vibrant green eyes($)

3. Shadepaw- dark gray she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

4. Fernpaw- black she-cat with glowing emerald green eyes($)

5. Crookedpaw- three-legged orange and black tortoiseshell tom with pale green flecked amber eyes($)

Queens:

1. Blackshadow- black she-cat; mother of Wildkit and Snakekit

2. Snowblossom- white she-cat with golden eyes; mother of Dapplekit

3. **OPEN**

Kits:

Wildkit- black she-kit with brown spots on the tips of her ears, a white tail-tip, and pale green eyes($)

Snakekit- brown tom with white stripes and bright green eyes

Dapplekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Elders: 1-3

WINDCLAN

Leader: Darkstar- very dark gray, almost black tom with white paws and light green eyes

Deputy: Ravenflight- sleek black and white tom with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Brindlebreeze- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): Stumblefoot- small brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

1. Shiverleaf- scarred, long-legged very pale silver she-cat with slightly dark gray tabby stripes and paws and a long tail and wide leafy green eyes($)

2. Grasstail- long-legged light dusty brown tom with grass green eyes

3. Palefrost- pretty pale silver she-cat with white splashes and brown eyes

4. Moonblossom- silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes

5. Duststorm- light brown tom with leafy green eyes

6. Flowersplotch- brown she-cat with light brown splotches and blue eyes

7. Cherryleaf- silver she-cat with red eyes

8. Rainfern- black tom with sky-blue eyes

9. Greenwhisker- light brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and ice blue eyes

10. Frozenwhisker- very pale gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

11. Lightspring- pretty golden she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentices:

1. Silverpaw- slim, attractive silver she-cat with a feathery black tail-tip and one sky-blue eye and one red eye($)

2. Goldenpaw- golden tom with black orbs

3. Mudpaw- dark brown tabby tom with dark markings on his flanks and head and yellow eyes($)

4. Runningpaw- long-legged pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes($)

5. Flintpaw- pale gray and black tom with dark green eyes

Queens:

1. Dovefeather- creamy white she-cat with pale blue eyes; mother of Lionkit and Mosskit

2. Leopardpath- pale gray she-cat with black dapples and amber eyes; mother of Cedarkit, Talonkit, and Brightkit

3. Nightwillow- pure black she-cat with gray eyes

Kits:

UNLIMITED

Lionkit- golden-brown tom with fierce dark blue eyes

Mosskit- lovely blue-gray she-kit with forest green eyes

Elders: 1-3

Cats outside the Clans:

Crow- dark gray-black tom with blue eyes

**BRING IN YOUR CATS!**


	9. Final Update!

**Here it is: Update 8, THE FINAL UPDATE!**

**Thank you all for your kitties. **

**ShadowClan and WindClan don't have any elders...oops XD Oh well.**

**It's time to announce the mains I have chosen.**

**I just want to say:**

**Thank you for making it incredibly hard to choose O.o And I'm really not just saying that, I loved them all. But I chose cats who I thought would go well together and make an interesting storyline.**

**So here they are.**

**RiverClan's main: Echokit(duh)**

**ThunderClan's main: Sparkpaw!**

**ShadowClan's main: Crookedpaw!**

WindClan's main: Runningpaw!

**Congratulations, and thank you all for submitting. **

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Silverstar- silver she-cat with white stripes and white tail, a black/brown muzzle, one black paw, one white paw, two gray paws, and blue eyes that fade to light hazel

Deputy: Featherstorm- small, ash-gray(almost black) she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle and dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Ripplewing- small dappled silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, white paws, chest, and muzzle, and a black tail-tip and moss green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **RESERVED**

Warriors:

1. Stoneheart- muscular blue-gray tom with green eyes

2. Leaftail- large, muscular light brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

3. Willowtail- light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and tail-tip

4. Stormfall- jet black tom with a battle scar across his muzzle and stormy gray-blue eyes

5. Icewhisker- sleek, pure white she-cat with amber eyes

6. Driftstep- dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

7. Fireshine- long-furred russet she-cat with brown stripes and golden eyes

8. Whitewhisker- long-furred cream colored she-cat with pale amber eyes

9. Russetflame- dark ginger tom with blue eyes

10. Lakestorm- broad-shouldered very pale gray, almost white tom with dark blue eyes

11. Cricketleap- very dark gray tom with pale green eyes

Apprentices:

1. Mintpaw- light gray and white she cat with green eyes

2. Sagepaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

3. Streampaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

4. Brackenpaw- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

5. Flightpaw- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens:

1. Rainblossom- beautiful pale blue-silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, long whiskers, and light blue eyes; mother of Echokit

2. Moonshine- pure white she-cat with a plumy tail, one deaf ear, one blue eye and one green eye; mother Silverkit and Brookkit

3. Cloudbelly- short-furred white she-cat with a light gray underbelly and bright blue eyes; mother of Toadkit, Rosekit, and Ivykit

Kits:

Echokit- pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip with bright blue eyes(main)

Snowkit- white she-cat with black paws, gray tail, and blue eyes

Silverkit- fluffy silvery-gray she-kit with green eyes

Brookkit- small blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes

Toadkit- dark brown tom with green eyes

Rosekit- small red she-cat with amber eyes

Ivykit- white she-kit with light gray ear tips and paws

Elders:

Lionclaw- golden tom with green eyes

Echosong- battle-scarred white she-cat with a permanent limp and blue eyes

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Creamstar- battle-scarred creamy colored she-cat with light brown marks and light brown legs, tail-tip, and muzzle

Deputy: Pantherblaze- large, sleek-furred, broad-shouldered black tom with bright amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze- fluffy light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors:

1**. **Thornheart- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

2**. **Lionclaw- thick-furred golden tom with amber eyes

3. Thistlethorn- spiky-furred pure black tom with green eyes

4. Briarblossom- dappled light golden she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

5. Redcloud- silky-furred, creamy-red she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes that have flecks of topaz and burgundy

6. Windstrike- light gray tom with darker gray cheeks and yellow eyes

7. Lightfoot- sleek, pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

8. Fleetclaw- large dark brown tom with a white chest and blue eyes

9. Hazelfur- small sandy brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

10. Aquaheart- silver-blue she-cat with tiger stripes and sapphire blue eyes

11. Puddleleap- dark gray, almost black tom with white paws and dark amber eyes

Apprentices:

1. Nightpaw- small jet black she-cat with a bluish tinge and dark blue eyes

2. Stormpaw- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

3. Sparkpaw- pale ginger tabby tom with a black tail-tip and pale blue eyes

4. Darkpaw- tom with long, silky black fur and charming green eyes

5. Bumblepaw- yellowish tom with black tabby stripes on his legs, black paws, and crystal blue eyes

Queens:

1. Amberbloom- small golden she-cat with a petite frame and one green eye and one amber eye; mother of Ebonykit

2. Cloudwhistle- sleek white she-cat with faded ginger and black spots, faded gray rings on her tail, and silver-blue eyes; mother of Ferretkit, Gingerkit, and Sprigkit

3. Snowbreeze- small pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Kits:

Ebonykit- long-furred fluffy black she-kit with a feathery tail, long whiskers, and green eyes

Ferretkit- small light brown tabby tom with one white hind paw and green eyes

Gingerkit- small white she-kit with ginger splotches and blue eyes

Sprigkit- big white tom with brown paws and green eyes

Elders: 1-3

Stormbreeze- fluffy stormy-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Mousewhisker- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Wolfstar- gray she-cat with a dark gray underbelly and golden eyes

Deputy: Rippleclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Aspenwing- small dappled golden she-cat with black paws, a black-tipped tail, and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): Lynxpaw

Warriors:

1. Dirtpelt- mud-colored brown tom

2. Littlefeather- small brown and white tom with amber eyes

3. Duststreak- dark gray tom with lighter gray tabby stripes and amber eyes

4. Redfeather- long-furred dark red she-cat with amber eyes and a feathery tail

5. Crowflight- ashy black she-cat with dark green eyes

6. Blazetooth- broad-shouldered dark ginger tom with amber eyes

7. Emberstone- solid dark gray tom with green eyes

8. Clearsong- sleek silver she-cat with blue eyes

9. Birchfoot- pure black tom with white whiskers and amber eyes

10. Firewillow- bright ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

11. Vinepath- muscular dark brown tabby tom with a split ear and amber eyes

Apprentices:

1. Lynxpaw- cream she-cat with gray spots, tufts of fur on her ears, and deep brown eyes

2. Hawkpaw- sleek black she cat with vibrant green eyes

3. Shadepaw- dark gray she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

4. Fernpaw- black she-cat with glowing emerald green eyes

5. Crookedpaw- three-legged orange and black tortoiseshell tom with pale green flecked amber eyes

Queens:

1. Blackshadow- black she-cat; mother of Wildkit and Snakekit

2. Snowblossom- white she-cat with golden eyes; mother of Dapplekit

3. Spottedflight- pretty calico she-cat with gray-blue eyes

Kits:

Wildkit- black she-kit with brown spots on the tips of her ears, a white tail-tip, and pale green eyes

Snakekit- brown tom with white stripes and bright green eyes

Dapplekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader: Darkstar- very dark gray, almost black tom with white paws and light green eyes

Deputy: Ravenflight- sleek black and white tom with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Brindlebreeze- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice(optional): Stumblefoot- small brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

1. Shiverleaf- scarred, long-legged very pale silver she-cat with slightly dark gray tabby stripes and paws and a long tail and wide leafy green eyes

2. Grasstail- long-legged light dusty brown tom with grass green eyes

3. Palefrost- pretty pale silver she-cat with white splashes and brown eyes

4. Moonblossom- silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes

5. Duststorm- light brown tom with leafy green eyes

6. Flowersplotch- brown she-cat with light brown splotches and blue eyes

7. Cherryleaf- silver she-cat with red eyes

8. Rainfern- black tom with sky-blue eyes

9. Greenwhisker- light brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and ice blue eyes

10. Frozenwhisker- very pale gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

11. Lightspring- pretty golden she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentices:

1. Silverpaw- slim, attractive silver she-cat with a feathery black tail-tip and one sky-blue eye and one red eye

2. Goldenpaw- golden tom with black orbs

3. Mudpaw- dark brown tabby tom with dark markings on his flanks and head and yellow eyes

4. Runningpaw- long-legged pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes

5. Flintpaw- pale gray and black tom with dark green eyes

Queens:

1. Dovefeather- creamy white she-cat with pale blue eyes; mother of Lionkit and Mosskit

2. Leopardpath- pale gray she-cat with black dapples and amber eyes; mother of Cedarkit, Talonkit, and Brightkit

3. Nightwillow- pure black she-cat with gray eyes

Kits:

Lionkit- golden-brown tom with fierce dark blue eyes

Mosskit- lovely blue-gray she-kit with forest green eyes

Cedarkit- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Talonkit- dusty brown tom with green eyes

Brightkit- ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Cats outside the Clans:

Crow- dark gray-black tom with blue eyes

**BRING IN YOUR CATS!**


	10. Story is up!

**The story is up!**

**It's called Elements Reborn.**

**So far, only the allegiances, prologue, and first chapter are up.**

**Come check it out XD**


End file.
